


Curried Demon

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Boasting, Curry, Demons, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Curried Demon

"I'm not afraid of a little _curry_ ," Crowley said. "I've eaten hotter. _Much_ hotter. Fires of Hell hotter."

"Yes, yes," Aziraphale said. "You've made it clear to the whole restaurant that you're very manly; you have enormous, ahem, talent. Or would, if you actually had -"

"I can't believe you said that," Crowley hissed, going puce and beckoning the waitress. "You're supposed to be the _nice_ one. Let's just order."

"Oh, you've already ordered," the waitress smiled at him. "The chef is preparing something _special_ for you."

". . . good?" Crowley said, going pale.

The entire staff lined up to watch him eat.


End file.
